descendants_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Heidi (Alternate 'Verse)
'''Heidi Westergaard, '''daughter of Prince Hans, and lingering heiress of the Southern Isles. Heidi is frequently seen on the Isle of the Lost, at the side of Evie, or seen awkwardly flirting with Hedrick, the son of Hades. Background Heidi is the daughter of Prince Han, of the Southern Isle, and an unknown mother. Unlike most children on the Isle, Heidi is genuinely curious about the second parent absent in her life. She had frequently pestered Hans with questions about her mother, before receiving the answer of "She was some wench fulfilled her use and died". With such an answer, Heidi had grown up with some self-esteem issues. Feeling that she was either a burden to her father, or is denied any female guidance in life. She strives to compensate that void with the friends she surrounds herself with, especially with Hedrick. Heidi is frequently seen alongside Evie, for the two are considerably the two "princesses" on the Isle. Half the time, they seen performing beauty treatment or fawning over the idea of Princes. By the time that Mal and company defected, and a civil war of sorts broke out on the Isle, Heidi was offered the option of running away with Hedrick to the Underworld. An offer she gladly accepted. Personality Heidi is a timid soul, striving to be accepted by others, whether it be her father or the likes of Hedrick or so on and so forth. She is awfully shy, and wishes to become the ideal daughter, regardless of the absent motherly guidance. Unlike her father, she is not cruel or ambitious. In fact, she is rather like Princess Anna, the one who caused her father's downfall. She merely seeks to allowed in the lives of others. When interacting with others, Heidi is the shy and awkward, nerdy girl. When interacting with the likes of Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen, she is actually somewhat of the girl's Yes-woman. Blindly agreeing with the young woman's ideas of "princess-dome", and fawning over a future prince. When interacting with the flirtiest Hedrick, she is seen flustered and at a lost for words. And if interacting with the likes of Mal or Maleficent, she is scared beyond belief and can't even function beyond babbling with fright. Speaking of fright, another known fact about Heidi is her phobia of ice and snow. Thanks to the propaganda of her father, she has had a phobia of such installed in her since she was little. Her father had her convinced that snowmen are "demons of ice and frostbite", and that Arendelle is a "a frozen wasteland of a kingdom". This phobia is so intense that the sight of a ice cube causes her to shriek. Physical Appearance Heidi is a short and fairly attractive young lady. She is short statured, and a young lady on the cusp of adolescence. Heidi has fair skin, with light dusting of freckles across her nose, just like her father. She shares her father's auburn hair, brushed and combed in a "hive" of a hairdo. The one trait that she may not have inherited from her father is her eye color. Heidi has heterochromia, having an eye color of both blue and green. Hans claims it as the only trait she may have inherited from her late mother. Heidi is frequently seen wearing clothes of white, yet sadly they always venture on the color of grey. This is due to the fact that Heidi is mostly treated as a wench by Hans, and ordered to various task around the household. As a result, her dresses end up from a white to grey coloring, and lightly tattered. According to Hedrick (the son of Hades), there is a birthmark on the back of her neck in the shape of a snowflake. Hedrick claims this to be an adorable trait of hers, right next to her eyes. Family Tree The obvious being her parentage of Prince Hans. Though she has a late mother, her identity is constantly kept a secret. Through her father, she has 12 unnamed uncles, as aunts and various unnamed cousins. Trivia * Over the course of their relationship, Hedrick has referred to Heidi as his "special snowflake". * Ironically, despite being the daughter of Hans, Heidi has more in common with Princess Anna. * If any of the kingdoms/countries neighboring Arendelle are kept in royal power of their own, then Heidi may technically be listed as a princess. * During her first meeting with Hedrick, she is offered a pomegranate, which she accepts. This is a reference to the Greek myth of Persephone, which Hades contains a love interest with the price of a pomegranate. ** A reference which is further enforces when Heidi flees with Hedrick to the Underworld during the Isle civil war that ensues after Mal and company defect to Auradon. * Heidi is one of the few character aligned as "neutral", rather choosing between good and evil. * Heidi is the only one with a unique, non-magical, genetic trait such as heterochromia. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Descendants Category:Humans Category:New Generation Category:Villian kids